


The Healing and the Blessing

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 肖像·Figures and Portraits [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 我想知道他是谁。
Series: 肖像·Figures and Portraits [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/765117
Kudos: 2





	The Healing and the Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【主要人物】Enerdhil，Fëanor
> 
> 【首发日期】2004年9月

“你在干什么？”

没有任何预兆，一个声音就在我背后响了起来。当时我正趴在地上认真端详那块费了九牛二虎之力才从悬崖下采来的矿石，结果吓了一大跳，险些把它又掉下崖底。

不等我定下神，笑声就传了过来，听声音正是刚才开口的人。涨红着脸，我紧攥着那块矿石站了起来，但它太大了，我一只手根本包不住它。

“我吓到你了吗？”

“当然没有！”我恼火地反驳道，同时不得不用双手去捧稳那块矿石。直到这时，我才抽出空来，回头从肩膀上瞥了一眼对我说话的人。那个站在不远处的精灵无疑是个Noldo，不过他比我见过的大多数族人都高，一身半旧的旅行者装束，虽然穿着斗篷，但没戴兜帽，任由黑色的长发暴露在海风中，不加修饰地披落在肩头。

“也许你该等到长大一些再来拿这么大的石头，”那个精灵的声音又轻描淡写地响了起来，“我当年可不像你这样笨手笨脚。”

“我早就不是——”我的反驳半途而废，因为那块该死的矿石正在下滑。

“——小孩了，”令我惊讶的是，他替我说了出来，腔调语气无不惟妙惟肖。他说话的方式与众不同，我一时辨不清是什么，只觉得他的嗓音虽然不算特别圆润悦耳，却有种让人不由自主竖起耳朵的力量。“好啦，不要逞强。我儿子大概都比你大了。”

然后不容我再分辩，一只手就伸过来拿走了我手中的矿石。我转身时，正看到来人单手就把它轻而易举地抛了起来，让它在空中划出了一道优美的弧线。他的动作是漫不经心的，表情起初也是一样；但矿石落回手中时，他扫了一眼，然后就挑起了眉。

他一定是我见过的最特别的Noldo。很难找到恰当的语言来形容他给人的感觉，但……他就是特别的。不管他打扮得多么普通。

“你知道你找到的是什么？”

“我当然知道！”我挺起了胸，可惜身高还是只到他的肋间。“否则我为什么要费那么大力气？”

我的恼火好像反而逗笑了他。他索性蹲了下来，这样说话时就不再是低着头，而是平视我的眼睛。我不得不承认，他能这样做，的确让我意外。我以为他会很享受居高临下的姿态。

“那么，说说看，它是什么？”

“它是……”我突然说不下去了。它是什么呢？我想要它，只是出于直觉。我相信它不像外表那样简单，必然有自己的秘密，可那秘密是什么？不把它剖开的话，我怎么能知道？但在这个人面前，我又不想示弱。“……它是一块宝石。我发誓。”

他头一扬，大笑起来。“聪明的回答！在你这个年龄的小孩中算是不错了，不过比我小时候还差得远。”

他第二次不经意地抬高了他自己。这让我感到自尊受了伤害。从没有人把我当成普通的小孩来对待，尽管我还小，但熟悉我的人都说我极有天赋，将来一定是Aulendil。“那你知道它究竟是什么？”我反问道，一心想证明这个人的自信是没有道理的。

“当然，”他让矿石在手上打了个转，我发现他的手指异乎寻常地灵活敏捷。“你想知道吗？”

我踌躇了。骄傲和好奇在心中交战，等我意识到我的挣扎在脸上显露无疑，已经晚了。他翘起了嘴角，然后做了个出乎我意料的举动——他拉起我的手，按在了那块矿石上。

“现在怎样？”

我困惑地盯了矿石一会儿，又抬头望向他，不明白他是什么意思。我的目光迎上了他的目光，我发现他的眼睛是很不常见的颜色——在Noldor常见的明亮浅灰中，隐约闪动着大海的深蓝波光。而他摇了摇头，嘴角仍挂着那个微笑。

“不，我没有让你去看。我是让你去感受。”

他的每一句话似乎都带着无法抗拒的力量。就像有一双手轻柔地拂过了双眼，我不由自主地闭上了眼睛。眼前一片漆黑，耳边只有海浪拍击悬崖的轰响和我自己的心跳。接着，我察觉了对面他呼吸的声音和心跳的节奏，但除此之外，我就感受不到更多了。这没有意义。

“感受它。不是用你的手，也不是用你的眼睛，而是用你的心。”

我难道不是在用我的心吗？……努力伸展着思绪，我绝望地想。

“如果你是在用你的心，那你就该发现自己是Arda的一部分；你和你要了解的一切本就是一体，并没有障碍阻隔。”

海风挟着咸腥的气息在胸中充盈起来，我模糊领会了他语中所指；那和全身心投入自己的造物时的感觉别无二致，只不过，这一次我要投入的不是项链、烛台那些微不足道的物件，而是Arda，是世界。

我不记得那是如何开始的。起初它只是一线闪光，稍纵即逝；但当我的思绪如同触手般向它伸去，缠绕着它，抚摸着它，闪光渐渐变得清晰了。清澈透明的绿色，生命的颜色。在岩石的重重禁锢中，它的形状像一颗心，变幻的幽幽光芒使它像在跳动。

我猛地睁开了眼睛，几乎压不住满腔惊讶与兴奋。但我低头看时，手下却仍然是一块平平无奇的岩石。

“现在你知道了？”他仍然在笑，一点也不亲切，却又一点也不令人反感，“你的眼睛会欺骗你，但你的心不会。”

我没有回答，因为就在这时某种预见笼罩了我；我知道我要用它做什么了，它就是为此而存在，它也只适合为此而存在。

“我要把它琢造成一颗伟大的宝石。”我宣布，全然没注意自己说出了声。

“像这个一样吗？”他放下那块包含着宝石雏形的矿石，变魔术一样掏出了一块挂在细银链上的绿宝石。我不由得睁大了眼睛；就连自负的我也不能不承认，它的雕琢和设计完美无瑕，绝对是出自我见过的最高明的工匠之手。

但它不是我设想中的宝石。它璀璨，耀眼，华贵，但它只是一个饰物。

“不。”我说，重新望向他的眼睛，“我要造一颗蕴涵着生命的宝石。”

我也不知道我为什么会把自己的计划对一个陌生人和盘托出。事实上我不但这样做了，而且觉得这样做再自然不过。取出它琢磨成形后，我要把它埋进Yavanna的田野，让它吸收大地的精华和底蕴；我要把它送上Taniquetil的巅峰，让它呼吸Manwë的气息，沐浴Varda的星光；我要把它浸入Alqualondë附近的海水，让它聆听Ulmo的深沉号角；我要把它投入炽热熔炉的烈火，让它经受创生和消灭并存的洗礼。最后，我还要把它带到双圣树下，那也是至关重要的一个步骤——我想要它留住的生命能像双圣树的光明一样永恒。

他听着我的描述，神情极其专注；这给了我信心，因为他是认真的，全没把我的话当成一个孩子不自量力的幻想。听到我设想中的最后一个步骤，他忽然笑了，自言自语了一句；我没有听清，他也没有重复。

“那么，你的绿宝石大概要胜过我的了，”等我说完，他向我笑了笑，我有些迷惑，因为我觉得一个Noldo在承认自己的作品不如别人时不该这么高兴。“我这颗宝石可没有那些惊人的特质。它是给我儿子的生日礼物，而我敢说，还是不要给他更多活力比较好；现在我的妻子就已经很头疼了。”

如果想寻找毫不掩饰的爱，那么眼前这个人决不会让你失望。这个人身上丝毫不见克制和矜持，他似乎为自己的感情而自豪，从而全不在乎别人看到。

我不知道该说什么，于是选择了一个问题：“你的宝石叫什么名字？”

“我叫它‘绿宝石’。”他狡猾地眨了眨眼睛。

“但它肯定还有别的名字？”我追问道，“它是很重要的礼物，不是吗？”

“当然，”他息事宁人地摆摆手，“你算是个聪明的小孩。它是Elessar，我在完成它之前就想好了。”

Elessar——Elf-stone，“精灵宝石”。实在是个平平无奇的名字。看到我脸上掩饰不住的失望，他翘起了嘴角，露出一个半含讽刺的微笑：

“名字只是个标志，重要的是它的本质。假如我叫它‘Manwë之眼’或‘Varda之星’，不嫌言过其实吗？”

我有点窘迫。他的讽刺不是针对我的，但这样的表情和语气让我多多少少领略了他的锋芒。仿佛没发觉我的反应，他把那条银链收进口袋，然后把矿石送回我手里，帮我拿稳。

“好啦，今天就到此为止。为你的宝石好好努力吧；在你这个年龄，这么伟大的设想可不容易实现。不过，我还是要告诉你：要完成你说的那种宝石，我不需要你提到的那些步骤。”

他的话让我张开了嘴。那不容置疑的语气让我一时不敢相信自己的耳朵。犹豫着，我问出了也许是一生中最傻的问题：

“为什么？”

“因为我比你出色——比所有Eldar都出色。”

他就是用不经意的口气说出这句话的，轻松的语调几乎能让人彻底忽略那句话的含义。这是个什么样的人啊……骄傲，骄傲得无以复加，却让他面前的人无法对此有任何异议。他决不是想借惊人之语来吸引注意，他也不需要这样做；因为……他有这样的能力和信心，他说的每一句话都只是在陈述事实。

我想知道他是谁。因为只凭这短短的一刻我就已经知道，他是一个我永远也不可能超越的人。虽然我还没有成年，但我明白该怎样表达敬意。“大人，我的名字是Enerdhil。我能知道您的名字吗？”

他又笑了。奇怪的是，这次的笑容让他看起来不像一个成年的男子，更像一个调皮的孩子。那个笑容让我觉得似曾相识；但我一时想不起这表情自己在哪里见过。

“你叫我‘大人’……我得说，部分正确。但你还是不知道我的名字更好。”

“但是……”

“没有‘但是’，”他打断了我，放开我的手站了起来，“既然你永远都不可能超过我，就不必念着我的名字郁闷了吧？”

我就那样不知所措地目送他离开了。星光洒在他身上，但不知为何我觉得他的背影笼罩着捉摸不定的迷雾。

很多年以后，我还是知道了他是谁。

那时他全副武装地站在王宫的大门前，而我站在Mindon广场的人群里。我看到他手中的锋利长剑抵在Fingolfin王子胸前，我看到那张我记忆犹新的脸上写满了威胁，我听到那个我至今不忘的声音里充满了冷酷。

我再也没找到印象中那个笑容。

所有的谜团都得到了解答。Curufinwë Fëanáro，火之魂魄，Tirion的王储，Finwë王的长子，Noldor最伟大的工匠，最出色的艺术家。一点也不奇怪，他说他比我出色，比所有Eldar都出色；他能做到的，我终此一生也不见得能做到。

但是，我知道我不会放弃。

那是我已决定要奉献全部心血去做的事。就像他打造他的精灵宝钻。精灵宝钻……果然如他所说，他给它们取了一个名副其实、决不危言耸听的名字。

然而我的宝石没能在蒙福之地完成。无情的现实证明，我设想中的最后一个步骤不可能实现。

因为Melkor Morgoth毁掉了双圣树，毁掉了我们的光明，还夺走了无瑕光明的最后希望。

又是很多年以后，站在环抱山脉Echoriach的最高峰上，我把闪着深邃绿光的宝石举过了头顶。

光明永远不会消逝，我坚信。即使散落了，却仍存在；即使玷污了，却仍明亮。

请让Anar的火焰挟着生命融入我的宝石。请让生命的能量在它之中凝聚。我想要它留住红尘凡世的美丽，阻止它们如同烈日下的露珠一样迅速凋亡。

给它治愈这个残破世界的创伤的力量。让它给这个不完美的世界维持一片净土，带来一份祝福。

Fëanor的绿宝石已经在Nirnaeth Arnoediad中随Fingon王一起失落，但将会有另一颗绿宝石来重新燃起生命和希望。

“它有名字吗，Enerdhil？”

“Lady Idril，请叫它Elessar。”

羊皮纸上写下的历史在继续。

“第一纪510年，因Maeglin的背叛，Gondolin的位置为Morgoth得知，Eldar最后一个王国毁于敌手。”

我深爱的城市终于陷落，而我，选择了与它同归于尽。

刚刚从Mandos归来的我并不知道接下来发生了什么。一行行字迹在我眼前闪过，简单扼要，却有着千钧的分量。

Lady Idril和Lord Tuor带着一部分Gondolin的幸存者逃出重围，最终来到了Sirion河口。他们的儿子Eärendil在他们扬帆出海之后继承了统治权，也继承了Elessar，我的宝石。然而诅咒还在继续。当他戴着Elessar出海寻找Valinor，他的妻子Elwing保有精灵宝钻的消息传到了Fëanor众子耳中。Maedhros给Elwing送去信息，要求她交出那颗宝石。

我的手颤抖了。

“Elwing拒绝了Fëanor众子的要求。她不能交出先人付出血和生命的代价换来的宝石。而且，他们认为，精灵宝钻给他们带来了疗伤和祝福的功效。”

我慢慢合上了书页。

“你认为他们犯了个错误，对不对？”

Olórin不知何时来了。他是我们最尊敬的Maia，永远关注着我们这些Ilúvatar的儿女，而且最重要的是，他从不宣称我们“该”怎样做，他所做的一切都只是引导、帮助。

我没有回答。

“人们总是会相信自己想要相信的东西，”他看着我，“他们爱着那不曾被污染的光明，因此宁愿相信给他们带来那一切的是它，而不是你的宝石。你可为此而不平？”

“不，”我答道，“我的造物确实不能与Fëanor的相提并论。我只惋惜它就这样回到了Aman，而Aman并不需要它的力量。”

“这就是为什么Yavanna把它给了我。”这位Maia笑了，向我伸出了手。于是我惊讶地看到了我久违的宝石，我心血的结晶；它躺在他手心里，就像我在Gondolin完成它时一样，镶嵌在打造成鹰王Thorondor形状的银胸针上。“它可以在另一片土地上发挥更大的作用。”

我盯着它，然后慢慢抬起了头。

“而且，Enerdhil，因为它，你已经成了Fëanor之后最伟大的工匠。”

目送Olórin离去，我微笑着，想象着我的宝石将给彼岸的大地带来何等美景。有种预见就在这时笼罩了我，朦胧中我看到一身灰袍、须发灰白的老者站在Finarfin家族的金发公主面前，绿宝石在他掌心熠熠生光；我看到时间仿佛凝滞了的森林中，金色的树叶和白色的花朵在微风中缓缓摇曳；我看到一个黑发灰眼、身量高大的沧桑凡人从精灵的手中接过了它，然后转身走上了未知的征程。

去吧，Elessar。

我无法用你来留住远古的光明。但我成功用你来承载了希望和生命。

（完）


End file.
